Love Will Never Die
by theshowerciara
Summary: Jasper Whitlock left behind a fiancée, Isabella Swan when he went to war. When he failed to return, her life fell into disarray. What happens when she is bitten by a vampire, and finds Jasper in the year 2005? J/B, E/A, R/Em. J/A never happened, always A/
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. -I'm developing a love for J/B fics, so I thought I'd write my own! This is pretty different to what I usually do. Here goes NOTHING!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer own all the Twilight characters, etc. I'm just changing canon pairings!**

"Jasper, must you go? The Yankees are coming, and if they catch you, they will find you. I don't want you being imprisoned, or worse," I held my boyfriend, Jasper, closer to me. He was a major in the Confederate army, and the Yankees were coming closer to Texas.

"Bella, I have to leave. I don't want to, don't get me wrong, querida. I love you, and I'll see you soon. Do you hear me?" Jasper whispered to me, quietly. My tears ran down my face, soaking into Jasper's shirt.

"Y..yes," I replied, trying to control my voice, and stop it from breaking. I didn't want to make his departure any more difficult on him.

"Bella, before I leave, I have to ask you something. Will you marry me?" Jasper held out an intricately carved wooden box. I took it from his hand, and opened it. Inside was a simple gold band, with a small sapphire in it. It was beautiful, and perfect for me. I lifted it out of the box, admiring the way the light caught it.

"Yes, I will," I said, lifting my head up to see his. Jasper's blue eyes, the only outward sign showing that he wasn't fully Spanish, were filled with love and unshed tears.

"I'll be back for you. I can't take you on the first trip, but be here for the second one, understand me? I love you so much. You are my life now."

"And you are mine Jasper, you are mine." I replied. Our lips quickly touched, and then he had to leave. I watched him get onto his horse, and ride off. I couldn't understand it, but I had a feeling that he was never coming back.

xXx

It had been six days since I had last seen Jasper. I missed him bitterly, and couldn't wait for him to return. Our engagement had been announced, simply because there was no way that I was keeping the ring off me. It was my only symbol of Jasper, and my determination to keep it on made me need to have a reminder that Jasper was nearby at all times. Putting on Jasper's favorite dress, I fixed my hair and made my way down to the meeting point. When I got there, I saw Jasper's friend Ronald.

"Ronald, where is Jasper?" I asked him, worriedly. Jasper had never broken a promise to me before, and if there was any way for him to be there, he would be.

"Ms. Swan, Jasper's missing. He left the city immediately to get back here for you, but he went missing. His horse was found, but he's gone. I don't know if the Yankees have him or not, but there was no trace of him." Ronald looked at me, his face soft. My eyes filled with tears, and my legs gave out from under me. My head hit the ground hard, and darkness covered me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - So, thanks for all the alerts etc that everyone's been so good to give me! I got over 10 reviews, and I really wasn't expecting that! I'm hoping to update every weekend, but I'm not too sure if I'll be able to. I love you all anyway, thanks for the kind words. I'm going to put some songs I listened to while writing this chapter, so here you go!**

**Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen, Supermassive Black Hole - Muse, Everything I Do (I Do It For You) - Bryan Adams. They may not fit with the story, but they gave me help in writing. You should listen to Queen after the xXx!**

**Do you all think I own this? Seriously? Gimme a break! I wish I did, because then I'd own Jasper!!**

1864

One year and three days. One year and four days.

Time passed, slowly but surely. I could tell it was passing, the Yankees had come and taken over the city and won the Civil War. But with that, my last vestiges of hope faded. If Jasper was alive, he would be home now. The Yankees had let everyone go home, and I had thought that Jasper might have been amongst the men returning home. But he wasn't, and he never would be.

There was an ache in the centre of my chest, and it never seemed to go away. I knew what would make it go away, Jasper would. But Jasper was never going to come back to me. Mother and Father had despaired of me, believing that I would be better suited to living in a convent, that my heart had been too broken for me to love again. And a daughter who couldn't be married was a daughter who shouldn't be there. They believed this so thoroughly, that I was going into one in a week. That's what I was doing out shopping, buying black fabric to make my habit before I moved into St. Margaret's.

The sun wasn't shining today, for once the weather matched my mood, unlike so often in the sunny town I called my home. It was cloudy, and it looked like a hurricane was coming in. Perfect.

Walking down the street, I stopped at the drapery.

"Mizz Swan, what can I getcha?" Mr. Anderson was behind the counter in his small shop. Behind him, there were many bolts of cloth, patterned and plain, from the darkest black to the lightest white, with every color in between.

"Mr. Anderson, can I get five yards of the thick black cotton, one yard of white cotton, and twelve black buttons?" I asked politely.

"Mizz Swan, you goin' inter a nunnery or somethin' like that there? Why else would you need all that black cloth?" He asked, then paused. "Oh, it's Mr. Whitlock's memorial mass in a week, isn't it? I'm sorry, I should have remembered."

"Don't worry Mr. Anderson, and to answer your question, I am going into a nunnery. It's far better than what I'd be doing moping around here. After Jasper's mass, I'm going directly to the convent for admittance,"

"Well then, Mizz Swan, good luck to you. I hope that it works out for you child."

"Thank you so much," Mr. Anderson turned around to the bolts of cloth, and carefully measured out the correct amount, then added on another yard of the black.

"You deserve something nice for a change, life's bin rough on you,"

My eyes welled up with the unexpected kindness. I was unused to people being nice, and actually caring about what I wanted. The only person who had ever done that was Jasper.

"Thank you, most people treat me like the plague Mr. Anderson, you're being kind to me, unlike so many others. It probably doesn't seem like much to you, but to me it means an awful lot,"

"Child, this town is caught in the past. Years ago people believed that the widow of a man killed in battle would kill any man, but I know that you are NOT that kind of person, you have a good heart, and you can do so much. Now, here's your cloth, git on out of here now, before I chase you out with a broom!" Mr. Anderson smiled at me, and I looked back and gave him a tentative smile before walking out of the shop.

On the street, people gave me a smile, but quickly looked away from me. I never liked the attention, but Jasper was the first person from the town to be killed in the war, and as his fiancée, I was the girl who got all the attention. Much to my dismay.

I turned the corner into an alleyway, and at the end was a face I would never forget. It was Jasper. His hair was blonder than before, it looked like the honey Father would have on toast. Jasper's skin was so pale, it totally betrayed his Spanish heritage.

"Jasper!"

"Isabella, run away from me. Go, now! If you don't, you'll be hurt. Please, querida, go and get away from here!"

"No, if you're not going, I'm not. You can't let me go,"

"Bella, do you want to become what I am? Do you?"

"What are you Jasper? Why is your skin so pale, why is your hair different?"

"I'm not human any more. Leave, please. I don't want you to get hurt,"

"No, I'm not leaving,"

"HUMAN!"

I heard a snarling sound, and my hand hurt, it felt like something was draining my blood. All of a sudden, it stopped, but then the burning began.

"Jasper," I whispered, and then screamed.

xXx

"Isabella, can you hear me, sweetheart? Please, baby, open your eyes. Honey, I need you to wake up, it's so important. Please, baby, please, wake up."

I heard mother's voice calling me from beyond the burning. It had all but gone, the fire was out everywhere except the centre of my chest. But even there, it was easing. I took in a breath, and I tasted the most delicious food I had ever tasted in the world. I sniffed, and realised that it was coming straight from my mother's chest. I wanted it so badly, more than anything I had ever wanted before.

Suddenly, the pain in my chest went out, and I was thirsty, so thirsty. Whatever that delicious smell that was coming from Mother was, I had to have it. It was the only thing that would quench my seemingly insatiable thirst. Before I knew what I was doing, I pounced on her. My teeth sank neatly into her neck, and I severed the vein there. Her hot, salty blood tasted so good, I drank it all down my throat. I didn't realise what I was doing, and before I let go of her neck, she was dead.

I let her go, her blood was gone, and then I realised what I had done. I had killed my mother by sucking her blood. I was a murderer, no better than the ones who were hung every few months down the street. I stepped up, gathered my skirts and ran. I couldn't stay in the house any more, I would just kill whomever I came into contact with. I said my final goodbye, and walked out into the sunlight behind our home.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is short, but I'll have another up soon for you, don't worry! If anyone knows Spanish, could they PM me please? I kinda need some help because I speak French, English and Irish, and they aren't exactly helpful when one main character is part Spanish, are they? Thanks to my reviewers, love y'all lots like Jelly tots and polka dots!**

**Seriously, do you think I own this? Really? I wish I did, it'd be great! But no, I don't own it. :(s**

1843

JPOV

It had been a year since I had changed, and many of my human memories had faded. The only things which I could clearly remember were my mother, hugging me as I left home for the final time, and my dear Isabella. I hated the pain I must be causing her, how difficult it must have been for her when I had left, never to return. I hoped she was safe, but I dared not go back to her in case I killed her. The only thing keeping me away was my thirst, the fact that I knew I would drink from her if I saw her, it didn't matter how much I loved her, my thirst ruled me. But it was finally under control. Only marginally, but it was there, so I could return and try to see her again.

The only problem was Maria insisted I took one of the newborns with me to hunt. I was in charge of them, and I could change their emotions in an instant, which meant that I was very valuable to her, and therefore would live as long as I remained useful, training them and using them to attack other covens.

I was on my way to hunt, but I had to go through my hometown to get there. I hoped I would see Isabella, but I didn't know if it was such a good idea. While my self control was improving, I didn't know if it was strong enough to be near her. I didn't want to risk causing her any pain, pain to her was pain to me.

Turning a corner with Ralph, the newborn, I felt a wave of pain. It was so strong my legs buckled out from under me, and I could hardly believe how the human could manage this pain. There were waves of melancholy and depression in it, but the main emotion was pain. There was some love there also, but it was so intermingled with the pain that I could only guess that the person had recently lost a loved one. I saw a girl up ahead of us in the dark alley, and her brown hair shook a freesia scent towards me. I saw her brown eyes, and realised that it was Isabella. My querida. My fiancée. The woman I loved. She was the one carrying all the pain. The pain I had caused.

"Jasper!"

"Isabella, run away from me. Go, now! If you don't, you'll be hurt. Please, querida, go and get away from here!" I had to get her to leave before Ralph caught her scent, if he did, Isabella would be dead. And I couldn't let that happen. Never, I'd rather go through a thousand transformations than let one hair on her head be hurt.

"No, if you're not going, I'm not. You can't let me go," She was standing firm. The quality I had admired in her, her stubbornness, was about to be her downfall. I could hear Ralph approaching, and he was quickly gaining on us. He was too close.

"Bella, do you want to become what I am? Do you?"

"What are you Jasper? Why is your skin so pale, why is your hair different?" What could I say to her question, what could I reply that wasn't a lie? Was there anything I could say that would convince her to go?

"I'm not human any more. Leave, please. I don't want you to get hurt," It was a last gasp attempt, Ralph was almost here.

"No, I'm not leaving,"

"HUMAN!" Ralph spotted her and pounced. His mouth closed in on her hand, and he drank deeply from her. I stood and watched as he drained the life from Isabella. I couldn't let her become one of us, so I allowed him to hurt her. When I thought she was dead, I pulled him away and left her there. As I left, I heard her whisper "Jasper,"

xXx

"Jasper, she was a human, what's so important about one measly little human?" Ralph asked me. I wasn't in the mood for speaking. I ran over to him and ripped his arm off, followed by his legs. I quickly dismembered him, and threw his body onto a fire I had prepared earlier. He had killed my reason for existing, and he expected me to forget about her? I couldn't. She was everything, and I had just stood back and let her die. I hadn't even said anything to her. I should have let him change her, but I was too weak too. My existence was over, there was nothing I could do to make me feel whole again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've rewritten it, I wasn't happy with the original version. Here's the redone version, and it follows almost the same plot as before, except slightly different. So here you go! Hope you like it. For nofangsallowed, because you should all go check out her fics, because they're AMAZING!!**

**Not mine...if I owned BD, I wouldn't admit it, tbh. (yep, I said it)**

BPOV

2005

I stared into the mirror of my beat up truck, pushing back my hair into a hair clip. My thick brown hair had been surrounding my face, but I pushed it back into a messy bun. Even when I tried to look normal, I still looked different to humans. Not enough to make me totally inhuman, but apparently I was beautiful. I didn't think so, my hair was almost a chocolate color, and my previously brown eyes were topaz, but my face and body were almost the same as they were in 1843. I pulled away from the curb and began the short drive to my new school. Forks High.

Forks High was a small school, with 368 students. I was going into my 'senior' year again, one of the nastier side effects of being immortal. Although it wasn't as bad as the ache that went through my heart every time I allowed my thoughts wander to Jasper. Even after over a hundred and sixty years, I still had my memories of him. It didn't matter that he mightn't even be alive, he was alive in my heart, which was all that mattered to me.

Getting out of my truck, I picked up my bag and carefully swung it onto my back. If I swung it too hard, it would break from my marble back. When I looked up, there was a boy standing in front of me, his blond hair spiked up. He had a goofy looking smile on his face, and extended a hand towards me.

"Hi, I'm Mike. You're the new girl, right?" He asked, looking at me. I gingerly took his hand and shook it.

"Hi Mike, I'm Bella Whitlock. It's nice to meet you." His blue eyes were looking straight into my topaz ones, trying to gauge my interest in him. But I had no interest in him. He was good looking for a human, but there was a human girl staring at me trying to scare me into ignoring him. Jealous, much?

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends for lunch today?" Mike asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No, I don't think I will. I've got to talk to teachers, see if I'm far behind the stuff here," I replied, about to turn away. I didn't want to have to fake being human, eating, and then puking up whatever I ate. So no way was I sitting with them.

"You sure? We won't bite you," He laughed out, and I laughed along with him. As if one of them would be able to bite me!

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for the offer though," I turned away and walked towards the door that said 'office'.

"Bye Bella!" Mike called over to me.

"Bye Mike," I called back, and stepped on into the school.

The moment I stepped in, the scent of vampires hit me like a ton of bricks. There were five different scents, each a slight variation of the others. Who would have come into a school to hunt, one would have been easy enough to find, but why would five be here? Why would there be five in a coven, anyway? It was unheard of. I had to be mistaking what ever it was' scent for vampires. That had to be it.

Walking into the office, I stepped up to the desk, and a stout woman turned to me.

"Hello, what's the problem?" She asked me, and then looked at my face. "Oh, you're the new girl, aren't you? Isabella Whitlock, right? Welcome Isabella. I'm Ms. Cope, the secretary of Forks High. Where was your last school?" She seemed nice, and I felt compelled to answer her as honestly as possible.

"I'm from Texas, miss. I moved here last week." It was the truth, kinda. I had moved here last week, and I was from Texas, I just hadn't come straight from Texas to Forks.

"Oh, one of the Cullen kids is from Texas. Actually, the twins are. You should go and meet them,"

"I possibly will. Can I have my schedule?"

"Of course! Stupid me, I didn't even think to give it to you. Here it is. Your first class is trig, with Mr. Varner. It's in building five, straight across from here. Just go into the building, and it's the first door on the right. If you need any directions, just come back over here and I'll help you, ok?"

"Yes, thanks Ms. Cope. You've really helped me,"

"Of course dear. Don't worry about a thing,"

I stepped out of the building into the rain. Hurrying, for a human, across the central courtyard. Getting out of the rain at last, in a journey that could have taken me five seconds if I could have run it, instead of the minute it actually took, I almost bashed into someone. Looking up, I saw the topaz eyes and blond hair I would never forget.

"Jasper...what are you doing here? I thought you were...why? What? When?"

"Bella, oh querida, I never thought I would see you again. I thought that you were dead, that Ralph had killed you. If I had known, I would never have left you. I'm so sorry -"

I cut Jasper off. "Jasper, what are you talking about? And what class do you have now? I'm in Trig now, with Mr. Varner. Can we talk there?"

"Yes, I'm in that class too. I don't sit next to anyone, sit with me, will you?"

"Oh course I will," Jasper went to take my hand, but I pulled mine away.

"Jasper, I can't. Not now. As far as anyone knows, I'm the new teenager. We can make up a cover story later, but not now,"

"Alright," He replied. Our conversation was at vampire speed, and had only taken a few seconds. Jasper went on into the classroom, and I followed behind him a minute or two later, the last person into the class.

"Thank you for finally joining us, Miss... Oh, sorry, you're the new girl, aren't you? I'm Mr. Varner, welcome to Trigonometry. Will you introduce yourself?"

I hated introducing myself. No matter how many times I did it, I still got nervous and was afraid that I would mess up my disguise and forget that I'm not supposed to be alive. But I walked to the front of the classroom, and started to speak.

"Hi, I'm Bella Whitlock, and I'm seventeen. I just moved here from Texas, after my mom died. -"

"Bella? You're here?" Jasper stood up. I had no idea what he was doing, but I decided to play along, at least until Mr. Varner spoke up.

"Mr. Hale, what seems to be the problem? How do you know Miss Whitlock?" He asked, his round face slowly turning purple from anger.

"Mr. Varner, Bella and I went out before I moved to Alaska. We stayed in contact, but I didn't think I'd ever see her again,"

"Fine, but because your desk is the only open one, you'll have to sit next to each other. But no funny business, understood?"

"Yes Mr. Varner," The two of us chorused. I walked slowly down to sit next to Jasper, and find out what happened during the last hundred and sixty two years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Love you guys, it means a lot that you review this for me. Just a reminder, I'm holding a St. Patrick's Day contest with Quirkyalice, all the information is on my profile. You guys are all great authors, wanna enter? Please?**

**Wish I owned this, I really do. Instead, I own a really crappy internet connection. :[**

Sitting down on the hard stool, I felt Jasper's hand reach out to my own. I wanted to hold his, but I couldn't, it had been too short a time. I hadn't known him for so long, and I didn't know what changes could have happened to him. I didn't know him any more. The last two hundred or so years hurt, a lot. Added to that that I could hardly remember him, just basic flashes of him and me together. And I remembered a ring. We had been engaged, and I didn't even know if he realized that we had been engaged.

"Bella? Can I hold your hand? Or is it too soon? I know that it's been a while, and I don't want to rush you. I just, I need to assure myself that you're here, and that you're sitting beside me," Jasper whispered at his vampire speed to me. I felt the exact same, I needed to know that he was sitting with me, that I could actually reach out and feel him there, that he was near. It all felt so new, the feelings I had had as a human were multiplied a hundred fold. But yet it was the same. I wanted to be with him, but I didn't know how to, much as I wanted to. But I had to make a decision. Reaching out my hand, I intertwined my fingers with his.

"I need to do the same thing, I love you Jasper, it's just difficult to comprehend. I've spent the last one hundred and sixty years trying to get to terms with never being able to hold you or love you again. And now that I have you, I don't know if I'll ever be able to let you go. And, I'm afraid to risk my heart again, and even though I know that I love you, and that you love me, I don't know if I can do it. It's so hard to look at you, because I keep remembering seeing your eyes as he bit me, and watching you, terrified, and seeing the life being drawn out of me. I'm scared, I've spent so many years thinking that I'll be alone, and that I'll never mate, but now you're here. I want this, so much, and that's what scares me. I'm scared of you realizing in a year or two that you don't want me, that you want to leave me. I'm scared," I finished, and I felt a lump develop in my throat. It was times like this that I wished I could cry, that I wished that I could release some of the feelings that were pent up inside of me.

"Bella, I never want to leave you again. It's too soon, I know that, but I've loved you for my entire existence. Do you remember the plans we had? We can still have them, all of them. We can get married soon, as soon as you want. I'll give you the world, and everything in it. Anything that you want, I'll give you. Tell me you want the moon, hell, I'll fly up there and give it to you. All I've ever wanted was to be able to love you. Our love will never die, it's too important for that. I love you more than you can ever know, I'll always be there with you, even if you don't want me, I'll be there,"

Our conversation had taken longer than I had thought, and the bell rang suddenly. Jasper dropped my hand then, but I pulled it back to me.

"Are you ashamed of me or something?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood for us.

"You want to hold my hand in public? Really?" His face lightened up, and I suddenly felt so happy I could walk on air.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention that I've got a power. I can change emotions. It can come in handy when Edward and Alice are feeling, well, lusty. I've had to suffer through that for sixty years, I'm pretty happy I don't have to deal with it any more," Jasper pulled me closer to him, and wrapped an arm around my waist. We were falling into the old patterns, and it felt great. There was a long-forgotten memory stirring at the edges of my brain, and it was of Jasper and I together with my parents. I shuddered, and Jasper grasped me closer.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a memory. It was of my parents, and my mom...she was there when I woke up. I couldn't control myself, and I drained her," I snuggled my head into his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. We were walking down the hallway at this stage, and there were stares at us. I felt people staring at my back, and at my arm around Jasper's waist. He ignored them, and I did the same. If people had a problem, they could deal with it. I had waited a long time for this moment, and I wasn't letting anything upset it.

A small girl ran up to us and engulfed me in a hug. I was startled, but when I heard Jasper laugh, I relaxed into it.

"Ali, leave her alone, will you? We're still getting used to this, you know. I'd like to get to know her before you try to steal her away for your brand new shopping partner," He laughed, whilst the girl stepped daintily away from me.

"I'm Alice. I saw you coming here today, but I couldn't tell him. He'd be too wimpy to go to school today. This is Edward, we're going out," She said the last part loudly, so that a girl who was giving him eyes stopped.

"Hi, I'm Edward," Edward came up and shook my hand formally. I relaxed slightly, but when he scrunched his face up, I straightened up again, and my muscles went tense.

"I can't hear her. I don't understand, I just can't hear her at all. It's like she's not here, except Alice can see her, and Jasper can sense her," He said. His face was concerned. "Do you have a power?" He directed his question at me. "Can you block powers?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if I have a power. I've not had much contact with others of our kind. Can we maybe continue this conversation at lunch? It's in two hours, I think we can keep this until then. I don't want to say anything in case anyone hears something they probably shouldn't hear," I said, trying not to betray my fear. Jasper wrapped his arm around me again, and pulled me towards him.

"Ed, lets talk about it later. Today's been a little bit extreme for us. I mean, if you met the girl of your dreams long after you thought the relationship was over, wouldn't you be confused?" Jasper started walking with me.

Classes passed quickly with Jasper beside me. We were in each other's classes for everything, whether it was Alice's doing or just a coincidence, I didn't know. But I was thankful for it, we didn't have to split up. Because of a humans natural instincts, they generally ignore us. So Jasper had sat by himself for every class. But now I was there, and he sat with me. Our hands were constantly intertwined, and it meant a lot that we were together. After the last bell before lunch rang, we stood up

"Ready for the Spanish Inquisition?" He asked, trying to laugh.

"No, but I'm more ready for it than I was for the Yankees to come to town, my Confederate friend," I replied, trying to laugh through my nervousness.

I picked up my bag, took his hand again, and we walked to the lunchroom, for Alice and Edward's interrogation.


	6. last AN I swear to God!

**ANOTHER AN!**

**Don't kill me. I've been pretty sick, and I've had exams. Did you know you can be hospitalised for stress? I do, I was. The main reason for this is to let you all know that I've been nominated for the Indies as Best AU Writing In Progress, so if you'd like to mosey on over and vote. I swear I've got the next chapter almost finished, I want to have it out by next Monday at the latest. Jasper and Bella haven't been co-operating, they've wanted smutty times. And I don't want to write that yet (or maybe ever, I'm not sure). So please go and vote, and I promise I'll have a chapter soon!**

**xparawhorextwerdx (or the girl with all the illness)**

**xxxxx**


End file.
